Kin
" I'll show you what a Monster looks like... " 'First Name' Kin ' 'Last Name Tasanagi 'IMVU Name' Thunrian 'Nicknames' Kindo 'Age' 16 Years of age - Ark 16 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'11 'Weight' 125 - Human Form 450 - Lycanthrope form 'Blood type' Cursed Blood. - His blood is cursed, anyone that come's into contact with it through an Open wound or had it transfered through there body, may experince results that may vary upon there life. It is heavily advised to stay away from his blood. It has unknown effects. ' 'Behaviour/Personality In the Start, Kin started off as a Nerdy, weak young man with little to no hope. He was like this up till he hit puberty in the start of his 9th grade year, where he was changed forever. After the transformation, He now has a level of confidence within himself that he hadn't had before. Proud, and almost arrgonant now he tends to be a bit of a Jerk to those who he finds inferior. He has a Superior complex now, looking down on anyone who isn't up to par with him in his untanural strength, Where he once afraid of a challange he now accepts them all head first. Kin only acts like his old self when he's around Suzume, the only girl he does tend to get shy around. He's extremly protective over his loved one and will fight till his last breathe leaves his lips until they are safe. Lunacy: However... Under a new moon, Kin is a normal person, just as he was before. He's Human once more. Under full moon, his powers are at its top, he can shake off a shotgun blast to the face. And have the confidence of a 500 level army platoon. But when the new moon arises It seems to affect his mood, making him alot more emotional as the moon thins. Or better Yet Human. Apperance Kin looks like alot like Kyoko, carrying her facial features and her jet black hair. Its typically really messy Inugami_Akira_by_Noxtu.png tumblr_mhx7puqerw1s4huk8o1_500.jpg|Kin before the transformation akira_inugami_s_back_by_ninitynine_by_ninitynine-d65exka.png.jpg and unkempt. He's stocky, and has a Athletes body despite not training for it, due to his genes of course. He has Dark Tan skin, and bright golden eyes that almost look inhuman. Since Kin is of the 3rd Generation of the ( Roleplay) Tasanagi Family blood line after Keyth Tasanagi. He is an Oni in human form like his father. So with this, he was born with certain deficts like his father Unlike his father though who's human form is retained in the real world and he takes his oni form in the Shinto realm. Kin's Oni form is all the time, thus explains when he hit the right level in his age he made the drastic change that he is now. Allignment A neutral character does what seems to be a good idea. He or she doesn't feel strongly one way or the other when it comes to good vs. evil or law vs. chaos. Most neutral characters exhibit a lack of conviction or bias rather than a commitment to neutrality. Such a character thinks of good as better than evil-after all, he or she would rather live by some happy guy than a serial killer. Still, he/she are not personally committed to upholding good in any abstract or universal way. Some neutral characters, on the other hand, commit themselves philosophically to neutrality. They see good, evil, law, and chaos as prejudices and dangerous extremes. They advocate the middle way of neutrality as the best, most balanced road in the long run. Neutral is the best alignment you can be because it means you act naturally, without prejudice or compulsion. Neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it represents apathy, indifference, and a lack of conviction. A list of Ten Commandments for a true neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall avoid lies. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action aids yourself. 5. You shall honor those who honor you. 6. You shall follow the law unless breaking the law can advance you without harming others. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall aid those who aid you and harm those who harm you. 9. You shall not promote an extreme viewpoint. 10. You shall advance yourself without harming others. 'School Club and Rank' Karate Club - White belt High school grade 15 Freshmen 'What district do you live in?' He lives in District 2 with his mother, Michiko and sometimes in his Real mothers Shrine Kyoko. ' 'Relationship Kin is currently single. 'Occupation' He is the head of the home work Trade within Kasaiahana high, bringing in about 450 dollars a week. 'Fighting Style' Sei A Sei type martial artist hides his intention to fight, instead focusing on sensing his/her environment, then releases it quickly in reponse to danger. According to the manga, it actually means that this type of martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with talent, skills, and wit. There are some Sei fighters who move onto the Satsui no Hadou. Densuke Mifunae has mastered the art of Sei to it's highest level. A Sei type martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with skill and wit. This principle requires a state of calmness and a clarity of mind.' ' Taichi T'ai chi ch'uan or Taijiquan, often shortened to t'ai chi, taiji or tai chi in English usage, is an internal Chinese martial art practiced for both its defense training and its health benefits. It is also typically practiced for a variety of other personal reasons: its hard and soft martial art technique, demonstration competitions, and longevity. As a result, a multitude of training forms exist, both traditional and modern, which correspond to those aims. Some of t'ai chi ch'uan's training forms are especially known for being practiced at what most people categorize as slow movement. 'Chi Base' (Optional) Mental: Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightments, new thoughts, even patterns, and stratigies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously avalible. this change is not permanant, and is onlly a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. Chi Form The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamous Satsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of ballance with themself, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" themself up, clensing themself of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life. 'Weapon of Choice' Lycanthropy Likes and Dilikes Likes *Video games *Anime *Manga *Comics *Superheroes *SuperVilians *Girls ( Now ) *Growing an interest in fighting *Running *Burgers OF ALL KIND Dislikes *Yakuza's *Gang's *KPD *Cat's *Bullying *Being Weak... Allies/Enemies Allies *Suzume *Keyomi *Michiko *Kyoko Enemies *The KPD *The Yakuza *Anyone who see's him wolf out Accomplishments! Ark 16 *Kin has made a friend by the name of Xochitl M-04 Although he calls her angel for short! Kin is now the owner of the large teenage video game hang out spot called the Keeg Club within the old run down chinese resteraunt in District 2! He is now King of the Keeg Club, which gives him 10 NPC's under his command, making those NPC's do homework for Kid's around the school and cut the money half and half between them and Kin. His Homework company is called ' Kin's Ink' And thus what he's changed the name of Keeg Club! *Kin now has control over the lunch trade, along with the homework trade now. Allowing kids to make request on foods that he and his team will take the time to aquire. Sian Tetsu being the head of this, along with her being the captain of the Kendo club makes sure that all food is prepped, checked, and ready to go. With the orders, Kin and his gang make a rough 100 dollars a day split between all of them. As of recently and remoceling the inside of the Keeg club, it's an offical underground club. With a 4 dollar admission fee. 'Sub Accomplishment' Throughout Kin's highschool years. His main goal has been to make friendsm despite how much he's been picked on. Below will be all of the friends he's made over the course of his highschool years! ''The Syndicate 'Taco - The Taco Taco, his real name being Leonardo Gonatolis, is form a mafia that been long serving under the Kagemaru clan, even after there destruction. H'11 in height, he weight's about 130 pounds. He has shady blonde hair, and a pair of bright green eyes. Taco's 17 years old ( As of Ark 16 ) And he's already dropped out of school despite being how smart he is. He takes most of his time in creating things for Cyborgs and the likes, doing these things on the low for some serious cash. He was the leader of the Keeg Club, and had been for about 6 years, untill Kin fainlly defeated him in a game of Live fight when he was only 16 himself. Taco, now works for Kin though he'd never say it openly. Doing whatever Kin asks of him as long as it doesnt make him look " uncool." Taco wishes to be the best cybernetic's mechanic there ever was. '''Suzume - The Sparrow Being his best-friend, Kin holds her close to him. He'd Taco a Bullet, or a million or so for her to protect her from harm. When he is around her, he follows her around like a puppy. He doesnt quite know how to react at certain points but he's more comfortble with her than his own twin sister. He met her at school, before the transformation occured, where they dicussed comic's. And she had been the only one from there school to come and see him when he was placed in the hospital for a period of time. She is his best friend and most closest friend. 'Sian Tetsu - The Purple Devil' Sian Tetsu, Kin met her after she helped him when he had been in a Jam one afternoon during school. Her, Suzume and himself all teamed up and stopped a conspiracy going down beneathe the school which had been the soul reason for a flock of missiing kids, and the moving lunch room food. Kin think's she's very attractive and smart to boot. But she's sneaky and acts like his sister. Her mother and his father worked together and he knew this much, but he didnt know much about her family. She became an alley once they teamed up and they've been friends ever since where she now runs the Lunch room trade of packaging and making sure the students get to eat what they want, and making sure there not chommping on there fellow class-mates at the same time. 'Xochitl' - The Death Angel Before Kin had changed, he had met her. She became his bodygaurd for a bit of time untill one night he left without her, and he was wounded. Which ultimately struck his body into his oni-lycantrhope state. She's like his second secretary who does anything he asks of her due to there realtionship. Though she doesnt see Kin as a friend truly, simply another debt to be paid.Though he likes to suspect that she does care for him. She's also, his intel guy when he's out. ( When I Npc her and he person who owns her isnt using her haha. ) His Horrible Secrect Kin being the Son of Keyth Tasanagi and Kyoko Kita, he was born with a cursed fate. It is unknown as to why he has this curse but one would assume it would be the fact that, within the Tasanagi Family line, the Wolf Oni known as Onigami Okami, would attract itself to the males within that family.But! Keyth is now Onigami Okami in human form after obsorbing it. However when Keyth has his children with Kyoko, who herself is the Decendant from the Moon god. It is more than likely, that Keyths gene's are now mixed with Okami's, And the Fact that Kyoko genes are mixed with the Decendants of the moon god. It created a creature that had been long forgotten and erdicated after the Shinto god's left eart. Thus Keyth, Leaving his future seed's and decendants with a curse far worse than having an Oni. They will forever be cursed dog's of war... Kin Tasanagi can transform himself into a werewolf type creature, which is a human/wolf hybrid of supernatural origin. Under new moon, Kin is a normal person. However Under the cycles of the full moon, his powers are at its top, he can shake off a shotgun blast to the face. It seems to affect his mood as well when the new moon occurs, He gets more emotional as the moon thins.. more human, like it was stated preivously in the bio. 'Background' Kin Tasanagi was his name. The child of Kyoko and Keyth Tasanagi. He was born in the world of Fumei, when his father travled there to stop the deeds of something evil along with his mother in there expedition to the new world. Concieved there along with his sister, he is the twin brother of Keyomi Tasanagi. Just like his father his mother had trained Kin whenever Keyth hadn't been around. Very smart for his age, Kin has been able to read on college level standards since that of a toddler. Though he doesnt like to fight, he'd rather talk out his issues with others. He loves superheroes and one day want's to be one. While his sister instead wants to follow after her grand fathers foot steps. Keyome Tasanagi. Despite Keyth Tasanagi's absences in his life, Kin loves his father and wants to be just as strong as him one day. When Kin was around the age of 7, he came to terms that his father was to never return. And with this, he strided harder and pressed himself to physical perfection despite not wanting to fight. He trained day in and day out but would never raise his fist to an opponent who wasn't truly evil. Only to one that was truly evil he'd fight. Kin watched as his sister excelled in everything and he simply stood in the background watching. Trying to keep up but he'd trip and fall at every turn. To this day, Kin simply wants to be accepted by his peers despite them picking on him. Mostly due to him being of ONi and human decent and the large animal ears and canines, plus vivioucs teeth that appear within his mouth when angered enough. It took alot of training to surpress this animal spirit within him so he could be accepted within society. PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *Peak Human Wisdom *Humnoid Lycanthropy/Lycanthropy( Note, that goes down to the abilites and powers section, but he cant use them all the time. If he does it'd strain and hurt him. ) Weakness The Oko~tsu burūmu AKA Angry bloom. Is a garden all around the Akagi house. Due to the girls blood the flowers do not effect them, they are made to kill oni's with the poweful posion properties that break down organic flesh into dust. The flowers also work on normal humans though it takes longer. A normal human must take a pill given to from the Akagi's that will allow the normal human to survive the flowers death scent. However Onihrouda's are powerless to this and can only be cured once enterd is to drink there own urine. The garden of poisonous roses w fumes can dispatch enemies without any of them lifting a finger.The garden is litterally all around the permetier of the bath-house. And within the club The Junge. They have the flowers in many vases throughout the club. It does not harm humans in the club seeing that they place a vaporizer into the air-vents to protect them. But onihoruda's will be powerless to the flowers and the vapor wont help them. 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 17:21, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Category:3rd Gen Category:3rd Gen RPC Category:Tasanagi family Category:Tasanagi Blood lines